


Calming the Savage Beast

by LocaMikiMocha



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I love Russia to death!, Reader-Insert, Russia is just a misunderstood little puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 20:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13174704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LocaMikiMocha/pseuds/LocaMikiMocha
Summary: Ivan Braginsky, a man feared by many, is on a rampage during a world meeting and it's up to the reader to save him from everyone, including himself.





	Calming the Savage Beast

"Она еще не здесь ..." Ivan mutters to himself, bringing a worrisome look to Arthur's and Francis' faces. 

Alfred, despite the numerous times he's called the Russian off, shrinks back in his seat as the dark purple aura surrounding Ivan spreads throughout the conference room. 

He hisses at Feliks, "Shit, shit, shit! The Russian is losing it!" 

"He totally is! What's, like, gotten into him?"

As if to answer their spoken question, Ivan presents his metal pipe and tosses it in his hand, the childlike smile on his face never faltering. 

"Где она может быть?" he asks himself softly, his grip on the pipe like iron. 

Francis scoots away from him and finds safety next to Kiku, who's on the verge of throwing himself out of the room. 

Not even Ludwig can hold back his fear of the Russian as he goes dead quiet, silence taking over the room. 

"This is getting very awkward, ve~" Feliciano murmurs, cuddling the orange tabby in his arms. 

Irunya and Natalya are on either side of him, careful not to set him off. 

"Big Brother, what's the matter?" questions the Belarusian, her arms snaking around his neck from behind. 

Irunya smiles softly, "Is everything okay? Did you forget something at home?" 

In a turn of events, his lavender eyes darken under the light at both of them, scaring them, especially Natalya, who clings to Irunya. 

"Что заставляет ее так долго? Я уже скучаю по ней." he mutters, his facade starting to break. 

Irunya thinks hard, _'Who's she? Who's he talking about?'_

****

**_Note to self: Never and I mean, never schedule an appointment in the mornings to go to the hair salon..._ **

The world meeting is going on right now and as much as you want to be there, you're stuck in traffic. 

Your appointment with your stylist Nina turned out to be a nightmare because right when she was washing your hair, her finger got caught in a knot and untangling that hurt like a motherflippin' bitch. 

Additionally, the time it took to bleach your hair and apply the (f/c) dye to your hair took surprisingly longer than you had anticipated. Two hours of sitting off to the side, occupied with your phone and waiting for time to pass by. 

Yeah, a nightmare indeed. 

Then, getting into your car, you spilled tea on your dress shirt which prompted you to blast the air conditioner in the car to the lowest setting and sitting in a freezing car isn't the most fun thing to do. 

Bringing you back to present, you sit and anxiously drum your fingers on the steering wheel, inching closer with every movement the car in front of you takes. 

Instead of having an anger-filled meltdown, you turn up the stereo and hook up your phone to the car, the sounds of (genre) music soothing your nerves. 

Minutes into playing it, your music is interrupted by a phone call. The voice reads out: **Ludwig Beilschmidt**

Mentally cursing the very space in the car, you answer the call and hear German curses, an indicator that things aren't going so well. 

"(y/n), where are you?! It's half past ten!" he yells into the phone, causing you to wince. 

You scrunch your brows together, "I'm sorry, Ludwig! I'm stuck in traffic and I'm not sure how much longer I'll take to get there. You sound worried. Is something going on?" 

Clashing breaks the silence on his end as panicked shouts and nervous laughter invades the speaker. 

"I am, frau! Ivan has gone haywire! He's smashing things left and right and-" 

Lovino yelps in the background as he tumbles backward, dodging the swinging pipe that destroys his precious tomato. 

Your heart races in your chest and you grip the steering wheel tighter. 

"He's acting out again? Can't you-" 

You're cut off when Ludwig mumbles something to Feliciano and returns to you. "Sorry, (y/n)! I can't talk any longer. He just planted a hole in the wall. We'll try to calm him down, but you need to get here and be quick about it!" 

He hangs up and with that, you groan. 

This day **CANNOT** get any worse... 

****

Parking your car in the underground parking, you trek up the stairs, footsteps echoing throughout the stairwell. 

You reach the eighth floor and scurry inside, expecting to find the conference room in shambles and dead bodies littering the floor. 

Luckily, the door to it is closed and everyone excluding Ivan is huddled outside, nervously eyeing the door like it'll burst open if they don't watch it. 

"Ah, (y/n)! Hey, you're here!" Alfred hugs you graciously, much to your shock. 

You tilt your head and demand an explanation. 

Hardly listening to the reps explain, you tune them out and hold onto the doorknob. 

"Be careful, (y/n). Who knows what might happen to you once you go in there," Arthur warns, crossing his arms over his chest. 

Scowling, you shake your head disapprovingly and jerk the door open, only to have it shut behind you rather loudly.

The entire room is a mess with the table flipped on its side, chairs thrown all over the place, papers strewn, and like Ludwig mentioned earlier, a large hole has been created in the wall next to the window. 

Oh, man... 

There sits Ivan, as undisturbed as the pipe that lay in his hands. 

Quietly, you step towards the Russian who is dead silent and for your sake, that's not a good sign. 

"Мой сладкий подсолнух ... Я скучаю по тебе ... Вернись ко мне ..." he mumbles sadly to his lap. 

Relaxing at the sight of him, you remain standing in front of him and place your hand on his shoulder. 

This rouses him and the dark aura that is in the room diminishes. 

Ivan gasps, "(y/n)?" 

He tilts his head to face you and he nearly melts where he sits. 

The corners of your mouth curl into a gentle smile as you move your hand to cup the side his face, stroking his cheek. 

"Я здесь, моя любовь." you say. 

Happiness swelling in his heart, Ivan hugs your waist. You nearly lose balance. 

Soothingly, you fold your arms around him in a warm embrace and comb your fingers through his silver locks, swaying as you sing to him. 

  
_You don't know babe_  
_When you hold me_  
_And kiss me slowly_  
_It's the sweetest thing_  
_And it don't change_  
_If I had it my way_  
_You would know that you are_

 _You're the coffee that I need in the morning_  
_You're my sunshine in the rain when it's pouring_  
_Won't you give yourself to me_  
_Give it all, oh_

Easing him to his feet, your hands are instantly around his neck while his hands are on your waist. 

He nudges your neck with his nose and you can tell he's smiling. 

  
_I just wanna see_  
_I just wanna see how beautiful you are_  
_You know that I see it_  
_I know you're a star_  
_Where you go I'll follow_  
_No matter how far_  
_If life is a movie_  
_Oh you're the best part, oh_  
_Then You're the best part, ooh_  
_You're the best part_  


Continuing to dance, his head rests on your shoulder and your hand trace pictures on his back. 

You needn't sing more because once he draws back, his lips find yours. 

****

**Bonus Scene**

After you stop singing and fearing the worst, all of the nations rush into the room and are surprised to see you and Ivan hugging one another, your lips still locked in a soft kiss. 

" **WHAT?!** " they all yell, forcing you to end the kiss early, much to Ivan's displeasure. 

Francis makes a reluctant pointing gesture in your direction. "Since when were you dating (y/n)?!" 

You smile sheepishly and whisper to the Russian, "Should I tell them?" 

After a moment, he nods. 

His arms are still snug around your waist as you turn to address the others. 

"So, about that, we're not actually dating. Umm, we're married and we've been married for a year now. "

The looks on their faces are picture worthy, but all you can do is giggle. 

" **HUH?!** " 

You die laughing, holding the arms around your waist. Surprisingly, your husband is chuckling to himself so that's a sight to see. 

"Never mind that. What I wanna know is what set my cuddle bug off?" you question, narrowing your (e/c) eyes. 

Hesitantly, Yao steps forward, "I, um, I stepped on his foot, aru..."

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:  
> Она еще не здесь - She's not here yet  
> Где она может быть? - Where can she be? (It told me that when I put it from English to Russian, but when reverted, it says "Where can it be?)  
> Что заставляет ее так долго? Я уже скучаю по ней. - What's taking her so long? I miss her already. (Again, when reverted, it says, "What makes her so long? I already miss her.")  
> Мой сладкий подсолнух ... Я скучаю по тебе ... Вернись ко мне ... - My sweet sunflower...I miss you... Come back to me...  
> Я здесь, моя любовь - I'm here, my love.  
> Frau - Woman
> 
> If the translations are wrong, feel free to message me and offer corrections. :)
> 
> The song (or parts of a song) that are sung as a lullaby to Ivan is Best Part by Daniel Caesar featuring HER.  
> Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iKk6_2-AAGc
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia! It belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya! I don't own the song either!


End file.
